I Want You're lips (MICHIGO)
by Sex with MoonJongup
Summary: 'ARGHHHH 'geram Kris dan menendang pintu kamar BaekYeol 'eumhhh tolongggg'teriak Tao 'Baekkieee'suara besar Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitas melumat bibir Tao yang sudah memerah karenanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan imut dengan hidung mungilnya yang memerah lucu. chanbaek-BAEKYEOL EXO COUPLE SLIGHT TAORIS


FF Baekyeol- I want You'R lips (MICHIGO)

Cast :  
Park Chanyeol.  
Byun Baekhyun.  
And other (all EXO COUPLE)

Genre : Romance, Humor.

Rating : M

*

#

''HUWAAAAAAAA ! Layyyyyy ummaaaa huwaaaa !''

''eh yeobbo dengar sesuatu''ujar Lay yang sedang memasak dan dengan setianya Suho sang suami menemaninya memasak sarapan pagi untuk anggota member EXO

''ne, sepertinya itu suara anak kita deh baby lay''ujar Suho kepo sembari menutup korannya.

''wahhh !gawattt ''teriak Lay dan berlari kekamar Baekhyun , soalnya Tao tadi malam tidur di kamar Baekhyun.

''nak..kamu mendengar ummaaa nakkk!''ujar Lay menggedok gedok (?) pintu kamar berukir tulisan The Real Offical ChanBaek Couple Forever -_-  
Suho hanya sweetdrop melihat sikap Lay yang terlalu keibuan.

''ummaaaa ! Cepat panggillll si tiang listrikkkk !''teriak Tao kesusahan.

''tiang listrik yang mana ! Kris atau Chanyeol?''tanya Lay kalang kabut terus mencoba menggedor pintu kamar Baekyeol.

''Chanyeolllll!''

''ah yeobbo ! Kenapa kau malah mematung cepat panggil Chanyeol !''perintah Lay berapi-api, Suho segera memanggil Chanyeol.

*

=

''minggir''ujar Chanyeol sok-sok membuat Lay menatap Chanyeol kesal dan minggir.

''Kris bantu aku mendobrak pintu !''perintah Chanyeol

''hey ! Siapa ttuijjang disini ! Enak saja kau meminta tolong kepadaku dengan cara tidak sopan dan tanpa embel embel HYUNG !''ceramah Kris dingin dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

''eumhhhhh ahhhhhhh''mata Kris terbelalak saat mendengar sang uke tercinta mendesah dari kamar BaekYeol.

''ARGHHHH !''geram Kris dan menendang pintu kamar BaekYeol dalam satu kali tendangan membuat Chanyeol, Suho, Lay menatapnya kagum bercampur kaget.

Mata Kris terbelalak kaget saat melihat sang uke tercintanya sedang dicium habis tepatnya bibir sang uke nya di lumat ganas oleh Baekhyun.

''eumhhh tolongggg''teriak Tao sudah tak bertenaga lagi, Kris yang sedang emosi ah tepatnya cemburu pasalnya bibir itu hanya milik KRIS ! Dan ! Dan Baekhyun sedang mencium bibir pandanyaaaa ! Segera menarik Tao.

''Baekkieee''suara besar Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitas melumat bibir Tao yang sudah memerah karenanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan imut dengan hidung mungilnya yang memerah lucu, Baekhyun segera berjelan ke arah Chanyeol dan segera menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dengan cara menjijit kan kakinya agar mencapai bibir Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun melumat kasar bibir Chanyeol layaknya orang kelaparan, Chanyeol mengangkat kaki Baekhyun dan melingkar kannya ke pinggang Chanyeol.

Lay menunjuk pemandangan Live didepannya dengan tatapan horor .

''Baby Suho temani aku masak''ujar Lay dan mendorong punggung Suho yang masih mematung melihat adegan anak asuhnya -,-

''hoh hoh ternyata Tuhan masih sayang kepadaku''ujar Tao menstabilkan nafasnya dan berjalan dengan memegang dinding kamar Baekyeol untuk mempertahan kan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh karena masih ada sedikit pusing dikepala sang maknae EXO-M ini.

Kris?

Bagaimana dengan Krissiee (?) ?

Dia sedang menatap Tao dengan pandangan yang mematikan.

''kenapa kau biarkan Baekhyun menciummu eoh?''tanya Kris garang, Tao berdecak dan berkacak pinggang menghadapi sang leader EXO - M yang sedang terbakar 'cemburu' ini malas.

''bagaimana cara aku menghentikannya ! Lagian kalian lama ! Dia itu butuh Chanyeol hyung tapi karena kepepet(?) bibir sexyku jadi korbannya''ujar Tao kesal.

''lalu kenapa kau tadi malam tidur disini !''ujar Kris marah.

''karena kalau tidur denganmu aku tidak bisa berjalan selama 1 minggu ! ''jawab Tao skakmat !

''kau ! Dasar maknae nakal ! Ikut aku !''ujar Kris dan menarik Tao menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua.

Tinggalah ChanBaek yang masih asik berciuman panas.

Baekhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Yup Baekhyun akan kambuh penyakit 'gila' nya jika sudah kedinginan , kalau dia sudah kedinginan Baekhyun akan mencari Chanyeol untuk segera mencium nya, target Baekhyun hanya dua yaitu bibir Chanyeol dan bibir Tao, karena menurut Baekhyun hanya bibir 2 orang itu yang lebih enak(?) untuk dikecup.

''baby, masih dingin eum?''tanya Chanyeol lembut sembari membetulkan poni rambut Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengangguk imut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol.

''kau kemana? Kenapa saat aku bangun kau tidak Yeollie?''tanya Baekhyun dengan nada merengek, Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya disofa dan otomatis posisi Baekhyun sekarang ada di pangkuan Chanyeol.

''tadi aku ada urusan dengan Kris hyung''jelas Chanyeol, walaupun diantara mereka Baekhyun yang lebih tua, tapi sifatnya masih kekanak kanakan sedangkan Chanyeol dia mempunyai sifat yang dewasa walaupun yah kadang kadang dia juga bertindak konyol, tapi kalau disamping Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan menjadi Seme para idaman Uke Yongguk yang suami author aja kalah (digampar Himchan), dengan sifatnya yang sangat perhatian tentunya.

''YA ! Teruth thaja bermethraan ! Kita thudah lapar gara-gara menunggu kalian''ujar Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah malasnya, karena semua member akan makan jika EXO sudah lengkap -,-

''hehehe ne ne''ujar Baekhyun nyengir lebar dan beranjak dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

''kajja Yeollieeee''manja Baekhyun imut dan memeluk lengan Chanyeol manja, ck benar-benar pasangan yang lengket seperti Pranko dan Surat .

''Baby Hun kau kenapa eum?''tanya Luhan saat melihat wajah namjachingunya yang memasang wajah kesal.

''itu gara-gara thi ChanBaek couple, kan aku thudah thangat lapar eh malah mereka methra-methraan, kan aku jadi kethal babyhan''adu sehun penuh dengan emosi, Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang seme yang masih cadel tapi hoby banget ngoceh -,-

''aishhh sudah-sudah ! Baekhyun duduk di tempatmu !''perintah Suho geram melihat tingkah imut plus manja Baekhyun yang masih ingin menempel dengan Chanyeol dan duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol padahal ini lagi di ruang makan ! Astaga ! ChanBaek ini selalu saja merasa dunia milik pribadi membuat Author kwalahan -,-

''ishhh ! Apa sih Suho hyung ! Aku kan ingin duduk di pangkuan Yeollie''kesal Baekhyun dan memeluk Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun sayang.

''YA ! BAEKHYUN-AH CEPAT DUDUK DI TEMPATMU ! AISHHH INI BUKAN RANJANG UNTUK KALIAN BERPANGKU-PANGKUAN !''tegas sang Leader-EXO-K murka, Baekhyun menatap Suho dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca dan hidung mungil serta pipi chubby nya yang memerah menahan tangis membuat Suho menjadi merasa bersalah.

''huks kau memarahiku hukss Layyy ummaaa''ujar Baekhyun meminta keadilan ke Lay.

''biarkan lah junmyunnieee''bujuk Lay sabar.

Chanyeol berusaha membujuk Baekhyun agar tak menangis lagi.

''aishh kalau begini kapan makannya''ujar Kai yang sudah kelaparan, serasa nyawanya ada di ujung tanduk -,-

''kau ini ! Sabar ! Ada yang kurang lengkap''ujar D.O.

''aishhh baby kau tak lihat suamimu ini kelaparan eoh?''tanya Kai memelas, D.O hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

''sabar Kai, lagian tahan sebentar tidak akan membuatmu matikan?''tanya D.O sebal.

''oh ! Jadi kau menginginkanku mati eoh ! Apa kau mau menjanda eum?!''tanya Kai marah.

''hey ! Kenapa kau jadi memarahiku ! Kan aku hanya menyuruhmu sabar !''

''WOYYYYY ! KENAPA SEKARANG MALAH KALIAN YANG BERTENGKAR HAH !''marah Chen yang sedari tadi berusaha tenang untunk tidak ikut campur tapi memang member EXO ini memancing kemarahan sang Lead Vocal EXO-M.

''sabar Chenniee''ujar Xiumin mengelus pundak Chen yang masih menahan emosinya.

''eh kemana thi panda?''tanya sehun.

''ahhh iyaa ! TAOOOOO sayangggg kajjaaa makan nakkkk''teriak Lay cempreng membuat semua yang ada di meja makan harus menuutup telinga mereka jika tidak ingin tuli mendadak.

Cklek

Semua diam melihat kondisi Tao, oh lihatlah rambutnya yang acak-acakan serta baju kaos putih yang kebesaran eh tunggu sebentar , bukannya itu baju yang dipakai Kris tadi?

Tao dengan merangkak layaknya bayi menuju meja makan Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya imut dan menatap Tao yang sedang ngesot dan berusaha duduk di kursi makan.

Cup

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memasang wajah yang sangat menggemaskan.

''Yeolliee''manja Baekhyun dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

''hy semua''sapa suara besar yang menggelegar siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris, semua mata menatap Kris yang memasang wajah segarnya.

''ah hyungggg kapan makannnyyyaaaaa''rengek Sehun yang sudah mati kelaparan.

''ahhh kajja kita mulai makan sebelumnya kita berdoa''ujar Suho tegas.

*

''Tao kita pergi belanja yukkk''aja Baekhyun dengan puppy eys nya membuat Tao mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

''hmm sebentar aku harus izin dulu ke ttuijjang''ujar Tao dan melirik ke arah Kris yang sudah menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak boleh.

''ayolahhh Kris-ge hanya sebentarrr''rayu Tao manja.

''aishh lewat satu jam ! Kau akan dapat hukuman 10 ronde?

''kalau lewat 2 jam?''tanya Tao.

''ya 20 ronde''ujar Kris dengan tampang mesum.

''aishh aku tidak akan lewat dari 1 jam''ujar Tao dan menarik tangan Baekhyun pergi dari dorm.

''hmm kita mau kemana Hyung?''tanya Tao.

''hm kita ke toko ice cream otte?''tanya Baekhyun riang.

''wahhh kajjaaa''ujar Tao semangat dan mereka berjalan dengan senyuman yang riang menuju toko ice cream langganan mereka.

Tapi tiba-tiba langkah Baekhyun berhenti saat melihat sang namja chingu sedang asik bermesraan di dalam toko ice cream tersebut, Tao menatap heran ke arah Baekhyun yang tadi semangat 45 menjadi murung dengan wajah menahan tangis.

''Hyung kau kenapa?''tanya Tao heran dan mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun.

''eh Chanyeol hyung, mwo ! Siapa yeoja itu?''tanya Tao lirih, Baekhyun segera berlari meninggalkan Tao yang masih kebingungan, dasar anak Lay ini memang mempunyai otak lemot -,-

''eh? apa Chanyeol hyung sama Baekhyun hyung sudah putus ya?perasaan kemarin masih pangku-pangkuan?''

''aku tidak tau''gumam Tao dan segera menyusul Baekhyun saat menyadari Baekhyun sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

Sesampainya di dorm.

BRAKKKK !

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya kasar.

''eh dia kenapa baby?''tanya Lay yang baru melihat Tao masuk dan kaget melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba membanting keras pintu dorm yang sudah tak layak itu -,-

''ntahlah umma, Baekhyun marah gara-gara melihat Chanyeol tadi bersuap suapan ditoko ice cream dengan yeoja lain''terang Tao dan berjalan menuju Kris.

''aiggoooo kenapa lagi mereka''ujar ChenMin angkat bahu dan melanjutkan lovey dovey mereka yang sempat tertunda karena kaget saat Baekhyun membanting pintu kasar.

''Sehun kau mau kemana?''tanya Tao.

''mau kekamar Baekhyun wae?''

''jangan''ujar Tao.

''wae ! Aku ada perlu''kesal Sehun dan masuk kedalam kamar bertuliskan ChanBaek Forever (?)

''Baekkie hyung''

''APA !''teriak Baekhyun garang membuat nyali Sehun menciut.

''e..e..Chanyeol Hyung di..dimana?''tanya Sehun masih takut-takut.

''dia ! Sudah ku lempar kelaut ! Dan sudah menjadi bangkai !''jawab Baekhyun marah, Sehun menelan kasar ludahnya dan berlari sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar murka.

''baby Hun kau kenapa seperti orang ketakutan?''tanya Luhan yang baru keluar dari dapur.

''baby hannnnn''manja Sehun dan segera memeluk Luhan erat.

''wae?''

''Baekhyun hyung memarahiku, padahal aku bertanya thecara baik-baik''

''aishh kenapa bisa begitu?''

''Baekhyun cemburu karena Chanyeol bermesra mesraan dengan yeoja lain di toko ice cream tadi''Tao yang malah menjawab.

''MWO ! Ya ! Kita harus membatalkan kencan mereka !''ujar D.O yang sedari tadi menguping dengan Kai yang selalu mengekornya.

''ahhh ! Kita tidak Boleh membiarkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol putus, aku tidak tega jika Chanyeol harus mencari pasangan lain''ujar Lay mengangguk setuju.

''hmm betul juga kata istriku''ujar Suho mengangguk.

''aku ada ide''ujar Chen tiba-tiba mengagetkan Xiumin yang ada disampingnya, Xiumin memukul pelan lengan Chen.

''hehehe mian baby''ujar Chen.

''aithhh apa ide mu hyung? Malah ber-methra-methraan''ujar Sehun malas.

Chen : jadi begini bagaimana jika Tao berpura-pura menjadi istrinya Chanyeol yang sedang hamil, tentu saja Tao harus memakai daster dan berdandan layaknya Yeoja''

Kris : HEY ! SIALAN KAU ! KENAPA HARUS TAO !

Chen : karena wajah Tao itu meyakinkan, Tao itu kalau di dandani seperti yeoja mirip sekali dengan YURI SNSD #lihat foto Tao yang di edit itu yang rambutnya panjang pirang sangat cantikkk#

Suho : ada benar nya juga.

Kris : yang lain kan bisa ! Aku tidak mau Tao hamil anaknya Chanyeol !

Lay : dduijang please deh inikan hanya strategi.

Kris : ya tetap saja.

Xiumin : ah sudah sudah nanti kau memakai daster ku saja Tao.

Luhan : hyung punya daster #tampang horor#

Xiumin : ne pemberian Sungmin hyung.  
KaiDo SuLay HunHan masang tampang -_-

Tao : aishhh sudah-sudah terus bagaimana?

Chen : kan gini saat Chanyeol menggoda wanita itu, hyung datang dan bilang 'Yeolliee aku hamil''sambil ngelus perut itu saja.

Kai : kalau perlu ajak aja si Sehun dan teriak APPAAAAA pasti itu cewek nyangkanya kalian sudah punya anak, dan Sehun anak kalian terus Yeoja itu nampar Chanyeol dan kita tertawa bersama hahahahahmppppp  
#D.O nyumpel mulut Kai pakai roti karena tertawa terlalu lebar.

Lay : ahh jangan begitu...nanti itu tidak akan berhasil, Cukup Tao berdandan layaknya Yeoja hamil lalu menghampiri Chanyeol.

Suho : ne betul apa kata Yixingie

Xiumin : Luhan kajja bantu aku untuk mendandani Tao.

Luhan mengangguk semangat dan menarik Tao menuju kamar ChenMin.

2 jam kemudian

Ckleekkk

Semua mata terpanah melihat penampilan Tao, ah lihatlah baju dasternya yang bermotif baby blue dan bantal yang disumpal di perutnya seperti layaknya wanita hamil dan rambut palsu panjang lurus berwarna pirangnya oh Tuhan benar benar seperti Ratu Dikerajaan China.

Terutama Kris yang menatap sang uke lapar dengan pandangan menggoda, tanpa sadar Kris berjalan menuju ke arah Tao yang masih berkipas-kipas memasang wajah centilnya yang menggoda.

Grepp

''sabar hyung''ujar Kai dan Chen menahan Kris.  
Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas kesal sangat kepada Kai dan Chen yang menghalanginya.

''kajja''ajak Kris, yang ikut hanya Tao , Kai, Chen dan Kris tentunya.

Sesampainya di cafe.

''kau sudah tau kan Tao?''tanya Chen.

''ne tenang saja''ujar Tao sembari memainkan kipas bulu bulunya.

''sabar Kris hyung''ujar Kai menutup mata mesum Kris.

Plak

''diam kau''kesal Kris dan menyingkirkan tangan Kai yang menutup matanya.

Tao berjalan anggung menuju ke arah Chanyeol.

''bagus Tao''evil ChenKai, sedangkan Kris sudah sangat emosi melihat para lelaki yang melihat ukenya lapar.

''aishhh ini tidak bisa dibiarkan''ujar Kris meledak, Chen dan Kai segera menahan tubuh besar Kris sekuat tenaga mereka karena Kris bisa menggagalkan rencana yang sudah mereka susun dengan rapi.

''sabar Hyung, nanti rencana kita gagal''ujar Kai kesusahan menahan tubuh Kris dengan di bantu Chen.

TBCCC

Huwaaa #kaburrrrr

Hahahaha bagaimana? ini ff abal-abal...kekekeke ripiu ne...

Kris : Author sialan kenapa harus bini gw sihhhh !

Me : kan itu untuk menggagalkan kencan Chanyeol apa itu yeoja jejadian bagaimana sih !

Baekhyun: ya ! Thor aku tidak mau Yeollie selingkuh ! Kalau Yeollie selingkuh aku mau dicarikan seme yang lebih manly saja.

Me : aku sih mau mau saja mencarikanmu Seme lain Baekhyun-ah tapi dia tu...#tunjuk Chanyeol lagi ngasah golok.

Sehun : ah thudah - thudah jangan ladenin mereka ne reader tercinta...ayooo ripiu-ripiu yang ripiu nanti Thehunnie cium...itupun kalau luhan Hyung rela dimadu.

Luhan : ya ! Thehunnieeee.

Suho : kenapa anak asuhan gw pada sarap semua.

Lay :kan bapaknya sarap.

Suho : ya baby kok gitu, ku buat tidak berjalan kau nanti.

Lay :andweeee.

Chen : apadeh...-,- ya udah deh readerss kita pamit dulu, eh bentar? Xiuminnnn chagiee yuhuuuu kau dimanaaaaaaa -_-

Kai : sama gilanya hanya saya sendiri yang tidak gila tapi menggilai D.O

D.O : apa deh pamit yang benar !

EXO & Me : See You Next Chapppppppppp Bye-Byeee !

Bigbang : dari tadi kek -_-

B.A.P : iya kita ampe jamurannnn -_-

Me : apa deh  
#ditimpuk B.A.P Bigbang.


End file.
